Being Sneaky Has Its Consequences
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Rose tries to sneak Scorpius into her bedroom, but of course, that doesn't always go accordingly to plan. Scorose. Rated M for sexual references.


_**WARNING: This contains almost-smut. I kind of failed, but has sexual references nonetheless**_

_**Written for The Original Horcrux's Last Ship Standing Competition (Round 4). I used the prompts: someone must hit something else, hatred and "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson.**_

* * *

**Being Sneaky Has Its Consequences**

"_Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie."_

Rose bit her lip as her hand rested on the door handle to her house. She remembered those words clearer than most, yet she had made it her mission the majority of her life to ignore it. She liked Scorpius – she always had – and her dad's words meant nothing to her.

Until now….

As she stood out the front of her house, her heart pounding against her chest, her mind thinking of all the possibilities that could occur once she stepped across the threshold, she didn't even notice the door open.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Scorpius questioned from beside her, his warm breath breathing in her ear.

She jumped, startled, realising it had been _her_ who had opened the door. "Oh, yes, of course. Come in!" She pushed the door further open, revealing the dark living room. Everyone else was in bed, hopefully sound asleep.

"So, this is the infamous home of Rose Weasley," Scorpius said, looking around the room with a smirk. "Care to give a tour?"

"Do you want to wake up Mum and Dad?" Rose hissed. "Dad will have you out of the house before you can even say hello." She grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the stairs. "We have to be quiet, okay?"

Scorpius nodded. "I gathered that much," he said. "You know, with all the secrecy and everything… do they even know we're together?"

"Mum does," Rose said. "Not Dad, though. I think he likes to think I'm still innocent."

Scorpius gave a loud snort, causing Rose to shush him. They were halfway up the stairs now, and as they neared her parents' bedroom, it became more likely that they would hear her. Her mum was fine with her being with Scorpius, but Rose didn't think even her mother would take too kindly to Scorpius staying over without her knowledge.

They tiptoed along the hall, Rose silently cursing that her room was right next to her parents'. But they made it in safely, and the moment she closed the door, she cast silencing charms around the room.

Scorpius looked on in horror. "You'll get into trouble!" he said.

"Relax, will you? Only magic can be detected. They'll just think it's Mum and Dad putting them up."

Scorpius still didn't look at all convinced, but he said no more. Once Rose was satisfied there was no way her parents would know he was in her room, she approached him, her arms slinking around his neck and drawing his mouth to hers.

He responded enthusiastically, everything else all but forgotten.

Eighteen in a few days, Rose had no regrets about having her boyfriend there. Although it had taken a lot of effort to get Scorpius to her house without any of their parents knowing, she knew it would be worth it.

His lips traced the edge of her jawline, his hands exploring her body in a way that would have landed them a year's detention at Hogwarts. But here, in the safety of her bedroom, neither of them cared.

Rose moved back onto her bed, pulling him with her. She felt the back of her knees clip the edge and she fell down, Scorpius beside her. Their lips didn't even part in the process. Despite being together for over a year, they had never had this much privacy, or freedom. It felt good.

"I love you, Rosie," were the first words either of them spoke. Scorpius didn't even come up for air – he simply spoke into her mouth.

"I love you too, Scorp," she replied, her breathing becoming heavier the deeper his kisses got.

She lied back onto the bed, he falling on top of her. It didn't take long after that – the two of them were too eager for this to happen.

They had pulled the covers over themselves, lying side-by-side, clothe less. Their lips had connected again, this time in a long, passionate embrace, when the door to Rose's bedroom opened. They both heard the soft click and the door slide carefully open.

If Scorpius hadn't been so frightened, he might have gone unseen by whoever had opened her door; but unfortunately he sprang from the bed, his back hitting the wall in the process. The picture frame that had been hanging above him fell due to the impact and shattered at his feet.

He watched on in horror as a wand was lit and both of them were staring face-to-face with Rose's father.

"Dad!" Rose cried. "Get out!" Her cheeks were on fire now, the blankets the only source of cover. Poor Scorpius, though. He was standing stark naked in the middle of her room, everything visible under the scrutiny of her dad's wand light. She chucked him a pillow, which he looked truly grateful for. She could at least save him from some embarrassment.

"S…sorry, Rosie," Ron stammered. "I just didn't hear you come home and I was getting worried. I thought you were still out." He stared wide-eyed at Rose's boyfriend, and Rose realised the only reason Scorpius wasn't out on the street on his arse was because her dad was just as shocked as they were.

"Well… get out!" Rose said again. "Dad! Go!"

He didn't need telling twice. The door closed on them, and once again they were alone. Scorpius made his way back to the bed, crawling under the covers.

Rose let out a loud sob.

"It's okay," Scorpius soothed. "It's not like it was _you_ he saw everything of."

Rose buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Oh, this is so humiliating," she cried. "Dad's going to kill me!"

"You're of age, Rosie… and it's me he hates, not you."

"But it's _his_ house," Rose countered. She looked up with bleary eyes, staring at Scorpius. "You should probably go," she said. "I can't do anything now, knowing that Mum and Dad know. You can Floo home."

Scorpius nodded, showing his understanding. "Just let me put some clothes on."

Once they were both dressed, they quietly left Rose's bedroom, making their way to the living room where the fireplace was.

Scorpius pressed his lips to Rose. "It was worth it," he told her, stroking the side of her face gently. "Just being there with you was enough."

Rose nodded, smiling. Her body still tingled from the places he had had his hands. "Maybe another time," she said.

Scorpius returned her smile, giving her one last kiss before stepping into the fireplace. "Just maybe next time we try my place," he said.

After he was gone, Rose tiptoed back to her room, expecting to find her dad there, waiting. But she was alone, and as she climbed back into bed, she realised that she was going to have to wait until tomorrow to hear what he had to say.

She was just thankful he hadn't walked in seconds later.

* * *

**_I have nothing to say for this one. The prompt just wouldn't work for me this round, hence why I used them... vaguely. _**


End file.
